The Map
by Gronkle
Summary: Foxface discovers a very special map in her rucksack!


Rue

I crept along the branch, hoping that the Careers wouldn't hear me and shoot. Surely they must me asleep by now!

But as I crept closer, I heard soft moans. _Freeze, Rue!_ But I didn't think it was about me, otherwise they'd have stayed quiet. So I kept going...

"Oh, Cato! Oh, oh!" That's Glimmer's voice. What's happening? She sounds happy! Squelch, squelch. They're kissing!

I felt my face scrunch up, but I didn't make a noise. I took out the binoculars from my pocket-the only thing I'd salvaged from the Cornucopia.

Cato and Glimmer were lying in each other's arms, eating each other's face off. But that wasn't all- Cato seemed to have his hands in Glimmer's leggings, and Glimmer looked like she was enjoying it. She wriggled on top of Cato, moaning through her kisses.

EW, EW, EW! I want to look away-but I can't. My eye muscles seem to have frozen.

"You're mine, Glim...all mine," breathed Cato. His eyes were very bright. He moved his hands around under her clothes.

"I know! I know...ohh," Glimmer groaned.

Cato took one hand out of her leggings and stroked her breast. Glimmer opened her mouth and gave a silent scream of pleasure. Cato grinned. "Don't want to wake Clove, now, do we?" Glimmer shook her head, still moaning softly.

I trained my binoculars on Clove. As I expected, she was already awake. She was glaring at them, stroking the blade of her knife. No doubt planning some disgusting, painful revenge.

Suddenly, her head whipped around. I froze, but she was looking at Katniss- no, above her. I followed her gaze and saw a nest. Not any nest, but a nest of tracker jackers. I grinned. But for now, they would have to wait to be stung to death. I turned my eyes back upon the lovers.

My heart stopped. Cato was undressing Glimmer- she was already in her bra and pants. She was slim, but she had large, firm breasts, and wet panties.

Cato stroked her hair, but his gaze was on her bust. I knew what he was thinking.

Marvel

"Go on. I know you want to!" murmured Glimmer. She trailed her fingers along Cato's six pack.

Cato looked at her lustily. "You're serious?"

"May as well," shrugged Glimmer. "Before Loverboy kills us!"

They both laughed, but only for a few seconds. Cato rolled over on top of Glimmer. He stroked her bra. She hadn't gone by the rules and was wearing a wispy, lacy pink number. No doubt every single camera was on her.

A playful smile tugged around her lips. "Hey, Gamemakers! I'm not your toy!" she said. "I'm Cato's."

She giggled. Then she gasped. "Cato, what's that I feel? Is it..." Cato blushed and grinned. "I knew it! Erection!"

Glimmer started to undo her bra, but Cato took her hands. "I'll do it, Glim."

"Always the gentleman!" murmured 'Glim'. She undid his trousers and took them off him. Then she trailed her finger around his erection. It was Cato's turn to moan now. Glimmer giggled.

And then her bra came off. There they were, pale and pointy in the moonlight. Surely the cameras aren't filming this! Kids are watching!

Cato's hands grabbed at her breasts, but Glimmer pushed them away. "Not yet! Panties first!" She pulled off Cato's boxers and played with him. It twitched. She giggled. Cato's hands tugged off her knickers. Unlike Glimmer, he was panting now, and obviously couldn't wait to get on her.

I stole a glance at Clove. She fancied Cato, it was obvious. She was stroking her knife, but she betrayed no feelings with that poker face.

I inched closer. "Hey. You okay?" She didn't reply. I reached for her hand, and as I expected, she snatched it away.

"What?" she hissed. "You been watching them and got a woody?"

I blushed. "Yes, actually, but not for Glimmer."

"Cato then. I knew you were gay."

But she knew I wasn't. I had the hots for her. "Please, Clove. We gotta take the cameras off them for a bit."

Clove sniffed. "How about no. You wanna get on someone, go find Redhead. That'll take you a while."

I sighed. It seemed like a hopeless case. But then-

"Got ya." breathed Clove as she climbed on top of me. Nice. Unfortunately, she wasn't about to start kissing my neck. She got off the other side. "I'll find Redhead, but not for you. I'd rather have sexy time with her!"

I can't believe it. "You- you're a- "

Clove smiled. "Yup. Not a lez, actually. I'm bi. But you, you are not desirable. So don't think I'll ever marvel at you, Marvel! Ha!"

I was crushed. The only girl I'd ever wanted, and the Redhead was the one for her?

"I heard she has a face like a fox," I blurted. I was feeling my erection go down rapidly.

"I know better." said Clove. "I've already had the pleasure of being acquainted with her in bed, and believe me, she's no slouch at sex. Seems like she lost her virginity a while ago! Only fifteen, too. Anyway, best be off."

She started off into the undergrowth. "WAIT! I thought you fancied Cato!" I hissed. It was true, too. Everyone did.

She turned, grinning nastily. "I'm a good actress, then. Cato, strong and silent- obviously too thick to string two words together. All brawn, no brain. Not like Finch, or Redhead, Foxface, whatever. Bye." She's gone.

Peeta

Ha! Nice try, Marvel.

Maybe I shouldn't be mocking him. After all, Katniss did the same with me, except she's not gay. I bet she's had plenty of time with Gale in the woods! Yuk.

I can see Rue up there, in the trees, right by a - a - a TRACKER JACKER NEST. It looks like she knows what she's doing though, spying on Glimmer and Cato. I'm not in the mood for sex tonight, even with the moaning and stuff. They think no one can see them, but the reality is everyone can. Sex in the woods. I'll bet Katniss and Gale did the same thing as those two.

All I want now is to get to sleep- it must be well into the early hours now, but with Glimmer moaning and Cato groaning it seems I'll never get it, not unless they fall asleep on top of each other! Fat chance.

"Haymitch!" I whisper. "Little help!"

The groaning stops and Glimmer whispers something. I knew it was a risk! Now I'm going to get stabbed by the Careers for invading their private sex sesh. I quickly feign sleep.

Glimmer stumbles over. She's been hastily wrapped in a towel, but wowee! I can see why Cato can't get enough!

I can feel my dick stiffening, but luckily Glimmer goes back to her lover. Phew. But I'm interrupted from falling asleep in the brief silence by Clove and Foxface. Both are giggling, and if I open one eye I can see they're both caressing each other. Foxface gives Clove a leg up onto a tree branch and both scramble up, stifling more giggles.

What will come next? Please review and ask if you want another


End file.
